User talk:Fluffyflamingo1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Minez Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic Hi Fluffyflamingo1, I've just jumped in and added some locations to the MineZ Wiki - feel free to move some things around if the layout is wonky. I have a few more photos to add but I'll do them tomorrow, 4ppleseed 20:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Just Made the Healing Page. Edit it if you want. I think i did a preety good job though :P Sora20030c 21:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) How do I report this user ? Thanks. :) Malamo999 09:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Requesting permission to add special content. Thinking of importing some templates from minecraftwiki.net . Why? Just for the sake of making some pages look nicer is all. If I could get your approval, I'll also contact minecraftwiki.net on your behalf for their permission on using their templates. Sakureux 22:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Fluffyflamingo1 are you still active on this Wiki? Can you make me an Admin so we can do some deeper edits to the Wiki? Thanks. 4ppleseed 14:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and do that Sakureux. 4ppleseed we will talk. when would be a good time to talk and what would be a good way to do it? Also reddit would be the best way to contact me. Ivegotalollipop -Fluffyflamingo1 YAY You're alive! I've already hunted you down on Reddit and sent you a PM ;) 16:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Customizing the wiki Hi Fluffyflamingo. If you want to use the logo as seen in my preview, let me know and I'll upload it now. Also, what do you think of the colors in the preview? If you want to use that too, I can take care of it while I'm uploading the logo via the theme designer. Of course, because you have admin rights, you can tinker with it yourself at . In the meantime, if you see a large screenshot (1000x700 or larger) that you'd like to be used to make a background, please link me to it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I'm always looking forward to helping where I can. Expect to receive plenty of detail on areas with scarce information from me! =)